


Я подарю тебе весь мир

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Greenwood the Great, I mean it's without spiders yet), M/M, Peace and elves, Romance, Very romantic romance, and Saruman, bookverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я бы отдал тебе весь мир, Леголас! Никто не смел бы указывать тебе, не смел удерживать тебя. Хочешь? Я могу. Весь мир будет твоим — хочешь?!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я подарю тебе весь мир

**Author's Note:**

> За редактуру спасибо **Shiae Hagall Serpent** и **Werekat**.
> 
> Курунир - "Саруман" на синдарине.

— Леголас, подойди, — Трандуил повелительно взмахнул рукой.

Юный принц нерешительно замер на пороге покоев отца и устремил взгляд на высокого незнакомца в белых одеждах у письменного стола. Черноволосый мужчина с пронзительными черными глазами вызывал у него неизъяснимый трепет и тревогу. Однако отец недовольно поджал губы, и Леголас неверными шагами проследовал к столу.

— Курунир, позволь представить тебе моего сына Леголаса.

Тот склонил голову, однако успел заметить загадочную улыбку гостя.

— Леголас, это наш дорогой гость Курунир, он...

— Пожалуй, — перебил гость, бросив на Трандуила извиняющийся взгляд, — я найду время поговорить с принцем и сам расскажу ему, кто я такой.

 

***

— Курунир! — увидев на галерее знакомую фигуру, Леголас улыбнулся. — Я и не знал, что ты приедешь. Ты к нам опять из-за этой непонятной тени на юге?

— И поэтому тоже, — слегка улыбнулся майа. — Рад тебя видеть. Подрос, возмужал — настоящий воин, достойный своего отца.

— О нет, до отца мне еще расти и расти... — Леголас вздохнул. — Кажется, я никогда не научусь владеть мечом так же искусно, как и он. Но с ножами управляюсь вполне сносно и стреляю лучше всех.

— Я уверен, что тебе покорится любое оружие.

— Благодарю, — Леголас смущенно отвел взгляд, но тут же вскинул голову, полный нетерпеливого любопытства: — А ты? Расскажи, чем ты занимался все это время? Постигал непостижимое?

— Ты ничуть не изменился, — коротко рассмеялся Курунир. — Расскажу, но на ходу же...

— Ты только прибыл? — перебил его Леголас. — Вот я бестолковый, ты же, наверное, не отдохнул с дороги, а тут я с глупыми вопросами, и с отцом ты не виделся, конечно, а...

— Леголас, — Курунир поднял ладонь, призывая молодого эльфа к молчанию, — дорога ничуть меня не утомила. И я с удовольствием поговорю с тобой, у меня нет срочных вестей для твоего отца, увы. Но мысль об удобном кресле кажется мне очень привлекательной — годы, знаешь ли...

— Да какие у тебя годы! — фыркнул Леголас. — Тогда идем. А куда?

— В мои покои, там нас не потревожат.

 

***

— Так чем ты занимался? — Леголас устроился на подоконнике и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не болтать ногами: это было бы недостойно принца.

— Странствовал по миру, говорил с людьми. Был в Минас Тирите...

— Это ведь на юге, в Гондоре? — перебил Леголас, подавшись вперед.

— Да, это столица Гондора. Леголас, может, сядешь в кресло? Здесь есть второе. Не очень удобно задирать голову.

— Конечно, прости, пожалуйста, — эльф легко спрыгнул на пол и сел напротив майа. — Нашел то, что искал?

— Почти. В Минас Тирите древняя библиотека, где хранятся свитки времен Нуменора, но и там можно найти не все.

— Это... как-то связано с последней войной? С... со слугой Моргота?

— Да... Но он был повержен, Леголас.

— Отец говорит, что таких, как он, сложно изгнать навсегда.

— Тем не менее, это возможно. Твой отец был на той войне, и мне понятен его ужас. Но у меня есть основания полагать, что Саурон не вернется. А если вдруг это произойдет, нам достанет сил остановить его. Хотя... если бы нашлась одна маленькая вещица, то можно было бы не опасаться возвращения Темного Властелина.

— Какая вещица?

— Ты слишком любопытен, — Курунир покачал головой. — Но я изучал не только темное прошлое, но и светлое будущее. Надежду, чаяния, решительность, любовь... Ты знаешь что-нибудь об искусстве любви?

— Искусстве?.. — Леголас недоуменно нахмурился. — Нет. Любовь — она же просто... любовь. Просто есть. Причем здесь искусство?

Курунир загадочно улыбнулся, глаза его на миг торжествующе сверкнули.

— А хочешь узнать?

— Хочу, — Леголас смотрел открыто, не понимая, о чем говорит старший друг, но стремясь к любому доступному знанию.

— Я покажу тебе. В другой раз.

 

***

— Курунир? — Леголас взбежал по лестнице на верхнюю галерею и замер при виде старого знакомого. — Ты... поседел.

— Да, некоторые знания отражаются... на внешности. Теперь не будешь отрицать, что годы берут свое, если ты не эльф?

— Брось, — Леголас тепло улыбнулся. — Я смотрю сердцем. Ты давно не появлялся в наших краях. Я... скучал.

— Я тоже скучал. Идем?

Они отправились в покои Курунира — как всегда.

— Это из-за той... маленькой вещицы? — Леголас привычно опустился в кресло.

— Да.

— Ты нашел ее?

— Почти, — майа приблизился к нему. — Леголас...

— Ты говорил с отцом? Он...

— Леголас! — Курунир повысил голос. — Я ради _тебя_  мотаюсь в этот ваш лес так часто, как никуда больше!

Леголас замер, запрокинув голову и пытаясь осознать услышанное.

— Ради меня?..

— Наивный юный эльф со светлыми глазами и такой же душой... Ты спутал мои планы, не приложив никаких усилий, вывернул меня наизнанку, не заметив этого. Открытый, искренний, ты привязался ко мне — и привязал меня к себе, прежде чем я успел осознать это! — Курунир навис над ним. — Коварство в простодушии...

Он замолк. Леголас забыл, как дышать.

— Позволь мне показать тебе любовь, — Курунир заговорил вновь, наклонившись еще ниже. — Тебе ведь любопытно, что это такое — искусство любви? Я покажу, — он отвел светлые волосы за ухо, нежно коснулся виска. — Твой отец не желает отпускать тебя. А я так хотел бы взять тебя с собой, показать Андуин, степи Рохана... Изенгард, мой дом. С башни открывается прекрасный вид, тебе бы понравилось, — он гладил пальцами лицо Леголаса, а тот лишь часто дышал, приоткрыв рот. Дурманящий голос зачаровал его, он тонул в черной бездне глаз. — Да что там Изенгард — весь мир! Я бы отдал тебе весь мир, Леголас! Никто не смел бы указывать тебе, не смел удерживать тебя. Хочешь? Я могу. Весь мир будет твоим — хочешь?!

Майа вдруг резко выпрямился и отступил назад.

Леголас глубоко вдохнул, будто вынырнув из воды. Мощь, отголосок которой он почувствовал еще в далекой юности при первой их встрече, теперь открылась ему во всей полноте... но не напугала.

— Мне не нужен мир, — прошептал Леголас, поднимаясь на ноги и делая неуверенный шаг. — Только ты. Покажи мне любовь, Курунир. Искусство любви.

Черные глаза вспыхнули, но Леголас не успел рассмотреть, чем: твердые губы приникли к его губам. Курунир обнял его, прижал к себе. Леголас чувствовал, как уверенные руки забираются под тунику, как сильные пальцы поглаживают спину снизу вверх, вдоль позвоночника, и кожу под ними слегка покалывает — наверное, от магии. Как ладони скользят вниз — а потом хватают край туники, рвут ее, и разгоряченную — магией, не иначе — кожу обдает холодным воздухом. Курунир целовал его подбородок, потом шею — медленно, чувственно, иногда прикусывая кожу. От всего этого у Леголаса закружилась голова, и он вцепился обеими руками в одежды Курунира.

— В постель, — скорее себе, чем Леголасу, прошептал майа и, легко подняв его на руки, прошел в смежную комнату, опустил на кровать.

Мысли не успевали за происходящим, и Леголас только чувствовал, чувствовал, чувствовал... Губы Курунира, руки Курунира, волосы Курунира, шелком скользящие по коже. Руки Курунира, стянувшие с Леголаса штаны и сапоги, ласкающие грудь, живот, ноги, разжигающие внутри пламя, которое заставляло его метаться на простынях, изнывать от желания подставиться под ласки — и желания избежать их. Губы Курунира, сжавшие сосок...

Пламя внутри искало выхода, и Леголас стонал и хныкал, просил, умолял — сам не зная, о чем. Прекрасный завораживающий голос успокаивал, говорил о терпении, о том, что Леголас получит все и даже больше, — и тут же восторженно шептал, как красив Леголас, как совершенно его тело, шептал, что можно бесконечно смотреть на его пунцовые искусанные губы, покрасневшие соски, смотреть, как он вскидывает бедра в жажде прикосновения...

Прикосновение. Пламя, бушевавшее внутри, стекло к низу живота, когда Курунир наконец провел ладонью по члену Леголаса.

— Прошу... — вырвалось из пересохших губ. — Курунир...

— Освобождения? — тихо спросил майа и, взяв член Леголаса в руку, провел по всей длине. — Ты получишь его.

Была ли это магия, или голос, или рука, но пламя устремилось наружу и излилось семенем, и Леголас кричал, знаменуя конец муки, конец удовольствия — конец.

 

*** 

— Ты поедешь со мной, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

Курунир вытянулся на кровати рядом с Леголасом и лениво гладил его по спине.

— Поеду, — отозвался тот, еще не полностью придя в себя.

— Ты мой. Теперь.

— Я всегда был твоим, Курунир. С первой встречи.

— Сейчас скажешь что-то вроде... «ты околдовал меня»?

— Нет, — Леголас повернул голову и слабо улыбнулся. — Но даже если это так, я не против.

— Я подарю тебе весь мир. Он будет у твоих ног. А ты будешь у моих.

— Мне не нужен весь мир. Я не хочу править.

— Ты не пробовал. Власть пьянит — как хорошее вино, как любовь. Я подарю тебе весь мир.

— Как хочешь, — сдался Леголас и, перехватив его руку, прижался щекой к ладони.

 

_12.11.2014_


End file.
